Catch up RPs pt. 3
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Catch up RPs pt. 3 18 Comments MillieGriffin MillieGriffin @milliegriffin 2 years ago Continuing the unfinished RPs because I feel these are important and should be fineshed. Little by little we're making progress. Recommend 3 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Tairais MillieGriffin 12 days ago Charricthran and his fairweather ally had managed to dispatch what remained of the kid's former crew. In the hasty, floaty tones of the Nasir's native tongue, he made his farewells and wished the kid the best of luck in climbing the ranks as high as he could. With little more than a twitch of feathered wings to indicate their amusement, the Nasir hoisted their shield up and bounded into the undergrowth, seeking new prey. They both knew who'd win in a fight. Thankfully, these sorts of games were as much about showmanship as they were trying to win. 'Try' being the operative word. With a smirk, he slithered back into the shadows, relying on training rather than his Song to hide him. On the other side of the arena, Mz. Hyde and Millie had just finished dispatching their group of assailants. For a moment, it seemed as if stillness would overtake their surroundings, punctuated only by the softly pained groans their foes made as they were swiftly taken away Nasir wearing mint green sashes- presumably, based on the fact they loaded the group onto stretches, medical staff. No sooner had the Nasir vacated the premises than the gargantuan boulder-like creature Charricthran had noticed earlier charged its way into the clearing, roaring something fierce and rumbling. Like a rockslide, if you were inclined towards accurate metaphors. It hurled something tall and feathered- probably another Nasir, frankly- like one would throw a shotput, then turned to face the two of them. Its gem-like eyes and the markings carved into its skin glowed with what could only be described as bloodlust. This lasted for two seconds at best before it began to barrel its way towards them. 2 − Avatar Mz.Hyde Tairais 9 days ago GET DOWN! *Mz. Hyde screamed as she shoved Millie out of the way of the giant rock monster, dodging him just in time.* SHIT! How are we supposed to beat a giant rock guy with FOAM weapons?! 2 − Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde 8 days ago Millie had already seen the big brute coming practically a mile away and was about to make a last minute dodge like a matador in a bull-fight to confuse the giant and impress the crowd, just when she heard Mz. Hyde scream as she was pushed out of the way to the ground. "Agh! What the smeg!?"she said as she got up again, then noticing the giant was coming back. She was already thrown off her game by the shove and now was just in surviver mode. "How 'bout we get away from it first!?" She said grabbing Mz. Hyde's arm and running into the tall grass, trying to lose the giant. 2 − Avatar Mz.Hyde MillieGriffin 7 days ago That's a better idea!! *She runs with Millie into the grass.* 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 7 days ago It was plenty easy to lose the rock-like creature, as soon there was a hooting battle cry and a fresh wave of Nasirian warriors to occupy its attention. Focus shifted to a new battle, the pair quickly lost what little interest the creature had in them. Silence greeted them in the tall grass, though it was far from peaceful. Several pairs of eyes could be felt in places unseen. The battle had begun in earnest, shifting like a tide beyond the horizon of vision. Elsewhere in the arena, Charricthran had waded deep into war. The Nasir were familiar to him, but that hardly meant that he was allowed to slack off. Really, it meant the opposite, because they knew it as well, and thus, did their damndest to surprise him. He moved like water and smoke, turning the momentum of each opponent against them, slipping or flipping out of range with lethal grace. Punches and kicks were grabbed mid-flight and used to throw combatants into trees or into each other, and his sudden dodges had the Nasir hitting each other more than they hit him. He took a blow here and there for the sake of awaiting better openings, but on the whole he was untouchable, and not for lack of physicality. Charricthran dared to wager that he'd have some bruises when all was said and done. It wasn't like he was wearing armor, after all. Eventually the dull roar in his ears faded, and with a blink and a shake of the head, he slipped out of blood lust and adrenaline to evaluate his surroundings. Seven more combatants felled, feathers in hues of gray-blue, brown, black, and white. He chuckled and shook his head ruefully, then rolled his shoulders to alleviate some of the energy sparking and snapping under his skin. He felt alive. The underbrush closed around him once more. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin 5 days ago Millie watched the giant suddenly switch to a new battle. When she was sure the brute was gone she stood up, the grass was still well over her head. "He's gone now..." Millie sighed slightly relieved though she knew they weren't out of the woods yet. As she watched the giant barral through his new opponents like they were nothing, she could since other potential enemies around them. She started weighing the options of taking the giant out so they wouldn't have to fight him later or face the new threat around them first. She suddenly turned to Mz. Hyde and without realizing the debate she was having with herself was only in her head asked, "Well, what do you think?" 2 − Avatar Mz.Hyde MillieGriffin 7 days ago I think we should take out these guys while the giant rock monster's gone. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde 7 days ago "Alright sounds good!" Millie said ready for whoever or whatever is going to come out. (Tairais) 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 7 days ago Whoever was hiding in the trees didn't make themselves immediately known. The sounds of battle faded into a loud whisper as more and more fell to friend and foe alike. Whzzzzzt! A dart flew out from the brush nearby, aimed towards Mz. Hyde. The tip glinted something menacingly in the arena's light as it raced towards her with all the hunger of a predator. The leaves nearby rustled once, then lay still. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 6 days ago Millie heard sound of the dart shooting through the air and didn't hesitate or give a cry of warning before immediately knocking Mz. Hyde out of the dart's path. It missed them by a hair's breath as it whizzed past them and pierced the ground. "Damnit..." She said immediately lefting Mz. Hyde back to her feet, "I'm pretty sure..." She plucked the dart from the ground, "these are illegal here." She scowled towards where the dart came from as she pocketed the dart. (Mz.Hyde) 1 − Avatar Mz.Hyde MillieGriffin 5 days ago Thanks Mills! *She looks at the dart.* Wait, so you're saying that somebody's cheating?! 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde 5 days ago (Tairais) 3 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 3 days ago The arena continued to slowly fall quiet as more and more contestants joined the legions in the infirmary. Charricthran, for his part, mostly stayed on the defense. The rare few times he did join a skirmish, it was with the explosive sort of grace of a flamenco dancer, whirling, twirling, and flipping his way to victory. All this was distant in the quiet of the clearing. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 20 hours ago Millie nodded at Mz. Hyde's question "....It doesn't look like whoever shot dart doesn't want to actually face us..." after a moment of watching the grass looked towards the rock giant off in the distance for a space, then a smirk grew on her face and she looked back at Mz. Hyde, "Come on, let's hunt down that cheater first." She said with a determined grin as she smacked her fist into her palm. (Mz.Hyde) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Of course! But it's only fair if I hunt MY way! *She pricks her wrist and summons her needle.* After you, my dear!~ *She smirks back at Millie.* 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago (Tairais) 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago The forest around them was silent, in the same sort of way that a game of hide and seek was silent. Apprehension and hidden eyes pressed down like a hand poised to smother and choke. And still, nothing moved. Nothing spoke. Nothing spoke, except for the faint rustle of leaves and underbrush, directly off to their right. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • 2 years ago Millie could hear their faint movements but didn't look in the noise's direction, rather charging in head first she held herself back even going as far as grabbing Mz. Hyde's arm to keep her from making that mistake. She steadily reached down and picked up a large rock, then still listening to the signs of hiddin life aimed and threw the rock in the direction of the sounds with a speed that cut through the air like a hot knife through butter. She heard it suddenly make contact with something beound the leaves. "Yes!" She hissed under her breath. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin • 2 years ago (Mz.Hyde) 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Wizardblizzard 25 days ago Jekyll1886 • 4 days ago ((Brief info: Turn order is 86, Fox, WB, Madder, Millie.)) "Ah, right, sorry I didn't inform you sooner," Weir said to Utterson and Isabella. "Hawley betrayed the Society to Moriarty and his henchmen, who were posing as police and attacked us not a month ago. Moriarty wished to steal everyone's research and turn it to nefarious ends, though don't spread that around. I'm certain you've read in the newspapers about his death in a pitched battle with London's finest. There was no avoiding it, they say. And about the body of the man he'd murdered found in his Oxford office. Pomeroy, I think his name was. I wouldn't put it past Moriarty to have done the same to Hawley, quite frankly, given he was a pawn who'd likely outlived his usefulness." He shook his head. "Dreadful business." Millie's uncle spoke of the previous day's events. "Perhaps there was some further alteration in her physiology," ventured Lewis. "Who knows, with that bloody green fog about? The whole city was pure pandemonium!" A pause, Weir's expression softening. "Is there anything I can do for her?" The Fox • 2 days ago Utterson listened closely to Weir. He shook his head when he finished. "I had heard of it in the news but I had no idea you were all involved. I'm sorry that you were in the thick of it. I couldn't have imagined that someone would think to sell the Society out. " He sipped his ale and hiccuped. " Oh goodness, Pardon me! Y'know, if the two of them were caught, I'd have been glad to lay the law on him. There ain't a better weapon than that. " He caught Griffin's and Weir's exchange and cut in politely. " Maybe she ought have a meal brought up to her? She seemed pretty hungry last night if recall. " Theimage of the chimera was surprisingly foggy in his memories. You'd think that he'd remember seeing someone changed into something so odd, but that wasn't the case here. That, or the ale was finally getting to him. At the very least he didn't cry so much with ale like he did with whiskey. 1 − Avatar Wizardblizzard Wizardblizzard 25 days ago MadderJanobii "Hawley was working WITH Moriarty? Why, the... The last time I saw him was when he turned up in the pouring rain like a drowned rat saying he'd been kidnapped, and I let him in and made him toast, and precious little thanks I got - you know what he is - but a drowned rat is a drowned rat." Isabella wasn't often seen this angry. "If I'd've known, I'd've left him to stand on the doorstep!" She nodded to Utterson. "You're right... it's hard to think of any of us doing something like that. Usually it's us versus the world. Mind you, he was always a bit... worrying... but I always told myself that was just Hawley, you know? I read somewhere, can't remember who, but saying how people always think you must know what you're doing if you're rude to them. They called it 'the glamour of incivility'," she said with a short laugh. "What did become of him?" ((MadderJanobii)) MadderJanobii Wizardblizzard 18 days ago Brent took a slow sip of his ale, listening quietly. He wasn't quite sure it wasn't entirely the ale's fault at this point but he had absolutely no clue what was going on because no one had filled him in one much of anything about this. He had heard of this Moriarty fellow before. His friends down at the market had spoken of him before quite disdainfully. He sounded like a right arse if Brent had anything to make of it. And given what had been said up until this point about him, Brent found this only supported his theory. Brent sluggishly shrugged. "Who knows and who cares," he replied, his words starting to slur together as he spoke. "If... if he betrayed the Society th-then he has no right to be here. Tha-that's my take on it anyway." _ ((MillieGriffin)) Griffin was silent while the others talked, pondering Weir's offer. He still didn't like having to receive help from Weir, he still had his pride after all, but then... "I don't... know..." He honestly said "what could you do?"he asked as he again refilled his cup. 1 − Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin 5 days ago "Thank you, Gabriel," said Weir to Utterson. "Well said, Brent," he replied to Madder. Turning to Isabella, he ventured, "I imagine Moriarty's...disposed of him. That or Hawley's left the country, if he has a brain at all. In either case, we're well rid of him." "I'm not entirely certain," he said to Griffin. "Talk to her, perhaps. Offer her something to eat, as Gabriel suggested." A shrug. "Reassure her it wasn't her fault. Little things." ((The Fox )) 1 − Avatar The Fox Jekyll1886 5 days ago " Absolutely. " Utterson nodded in agreement. " Just comfort her where you can. An effort made is an effort well done. " 1 − Avatar Wizardblizzard MillieGriffin 6 days ago MadderJanobii ((I cri)) Isabella said nothing, having nothing to say. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin MillieGriffin a day ago "Well I tried what I could already..." He set his cup down to guester pass them way an air of annoyance, "I even bought that stupid pie for her and she's not doing anything with it, she just standing there with.... Uh... who's that pink women?" (Jekyll1886) 1 − Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin a day ago Weir nodded to Utterson. "Hm?" Lewis looked to the person Griffin indicated. "Oh," said Weir with a chuckle. "How fortuitous. That's Dr. Henry Rose--psychologist and sometime counselor for the Society." ((The Fox)) see more 2 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 MillieGriffin • 2 years ago ((The Fox )) 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox MillieGriffin • 2 years ago " Dr. Henry Rose? " Peering past the group, he spotted the doctor. Utterson hiccuped, surprised. " I remember Catt telling me about them. I never got to speak with them like I wanted to. " 1 •Share › Avatar The Fox The Fox • 2 years ago • edited Wizardblizzard 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Millie paused to a beat to process the suggestion, still holding her hand to her head. Her brain being a lot buggier then usual made her responsive ability more sluggish. She nodded, "Y-yeah... That sounds good..." She breathed. Catt nodded in agreement. "If you're gonna be okay on your own Millie, I think I have an apology to go make. Sorry Millie, Dr. Rose." Nodding to each, she turned to leave the conversation. Moments passed, marked distinctly by the firm hand guiding her out of the crowded room through corridors, and finally, to a quiet parlor. He didn't care whose, they could have it back later, when the iron left the air. A wooden door shuts gently behind them. ) There, now we're all safe _ @MillieGriffin Millie remained silent as she looked around the new room. She was unfamiliar with this room but that seemed to put her somewhat at ease. There were no previous memories to taint this place in her mind, yet... She quietly set her pie down on the coffee table but didn't sit or speak, despite the new environment she was still trying to concentrate to keep her mind from swallowing her whole. So once again she stood seemingly frozen in place. (HenryRoseQuartz) see more 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago • edited (Whispers And Clockwork Curiosities) This was the first day Millie actually starting to feel somewhat well enough to go through the city on her own. She had taken this opportunity to do some shopping for the holidays when she heard whispers of a strange shop that changes location, so she fallowed them until she finally found the red doors. 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 2 months ago As Millie approached the red doors, the whispering emenating from them seemed to intensify almost to the point where, had she truly strained close to listen, she might have heard what they spoke of. The many glyphs and runes dancing and sparking near the door brightened, then turned like the tumblers of a lock. The door swung open with a barely-there creaking, the sound of hollow windchimes following as the shop beckoned her inside in its quiet, insentient way. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 2 months ago The whispers were starting to make her nervous, so many voices all audible almost coherent but too many, one voice drowning out another being drowned out by another and so on, all at once. She covered her ears trying to block them out, she had stood hesitant in front of the now opened door wondering if it was too soon to be out here after all, her hearts started to beat louder in her chest, the noise reverberating up into her skull, a part of her just wanted to run away and not look back, but instead she lunged forward. With a hop and a skip she was inside, her hands still over her ears as she waited for her hearts to settle down. 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 2 months ago A very tall man glanced up from where he was shelving books and a very intricately carved box covered in several chains and locks at the sound of the door. Said box was odd, but definitely not the strangest thing in the shop, which stretched far beyond the reach of any and all eyes. Bookshelves and cases and stands and shelves made twisting, winding pathways, each reaching for a goal only it know. It took him a moment to realize that Millie had walked in, what with the fact she was elbow height to him. He wore a dark gray coat that brushed the floor when he walked and was currently buttoned shut, the brass buttons themselves gleaming in the low light that seemed to come from many sources unseen. His hands were covered with black leather gloves as he worked, and the majority of his face was covered with a heavy green scarf that seemed odd and out of place, given the sleepy, warm atmosphere of the shop's interior. The right side of his face was mostly covered by a large eye patch that seemed as if it were carved from a particularly large crystal, and chestnut-red hair hung to his shoulders in wild curls. "Good day! I will be with you in just a moment- please, feel free to look around, but I must ask that you do not touch anything." That said, he turned his focus back to the task at hand. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 2 months ago Millie was still shaking from the whispers but finally uncovered her ears and was relieved that the whispers were gone. As she looked around she found it very peaceful, with many wonders to look at. A sudden thought occurred to her that the shop interior seemed like it could be a background for one of those studio Ghibli fantasy films. It was fascinating of all the strange curious that the shop had to offer, even if the store employee hadn't said anything she would have felt hesitant to touch anything before knowing what it was. She then started looking at the books, a commodity she was all too familiar with, they seemed the safest to look at as she read the writing on their spines, some were in languages she never seen before. The curiosity of what was inside them started to take over as she started to carefully unshelve one to at least read the cover. 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 2 months ago The book, curiously enough was blank, but oddly cold to the touch. The pages seemed to be layered over thin sheets of hoarfrost, their patterns arcing across like winter on a windowpane. The store employee, having yet to introduce himself, all but melted out of the shadows with near-silent footsteps. "Ah- do be careful with that, yes? I do not particularly feel like cleaning up a blizzard... again." He chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck in sheepishness. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 2 months ago She did in fact hear his foot steps as he approached her, she didn't turn to him immediately still trying to read the title through the frost but then looked up to him with a quizzical expiration on her face. "Are you saying, that if I open this book a blizzard would literally come out of the pages?" She asked. 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 2 months ago "No, but if you turn the pages in a specific order, then yes. As neither you nor I happen to know that order, perhaps 'tis best if you do not." He chuckled softly, then blinked as he remembered something. "My apologies- I completely forgot to introduce myself. I am Doctor Prince. Are you looking for something in particular, or just taking a look around?" 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 2 months ago "Millie Griffin." She off handedly introduced as she put the frosty book back not wanting to cause an indoor blizzard. "I was looking for some good gifts for the holidays. I heard about this place and thought...this might be a good place..?" 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 2 months ago "Certainly, if your intended recipients are those fond of gifts that are... less than conventional. If you would like, you can give me an idea of what they might like, and I can guide you to something that fits as close to that idea as I know?" Richard tugged his scarf so that it would more easily stay in place as he moved about. It wouldn't do to scare anyone off- particularly a customer. 1 − Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais 2 months ago "Well my Uncle is a very fickle person to get gifts for..." She noticed him tug up on his scarf and a bit of recollection occurred, "D-don't mean to sound rude but I think I remember walking past you a few times at the society, right? The society of arcane science?" She hesitantly asked as she tilted her head for a better look at him. 1 − Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin 2 months ago He blinked slowly, processing this new bit of information. "Er, yes! I do not believe I have had the fortune of seeing you in any manner that stuck, however. My apologies. Still, we have met now, no? In any matter, how do you mean, 'fickle'? Perhaps I can help." 1 MillieGriffin Tairais 2 months ago "Right, that is true. Well my uncle isn't the easiest person to please, hardly ever happy, always full of himself, kind of secretive so it's even harder to shop for him, a bit of an arse whole to be honest." Millie listed off handedly. (I am so sorry this took so long to respond to.) (Tairais) see more 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Richard hummed thoughtfully, wracking his brain for something, anything that might be helpful. He had a few ideas, but nothing concrete. "Is there anything you know of that is... of certainty to his taste?" The sentence didn't quite fit right in his mouth, pauses in certainty. Equal parts natural and playing it up- being underestimated was a layer to armor, a layer in misdirection- Those thoughts were tiring, and he did his best to lay them aside in favor of something simpler than warring with himself over someone else's emotions. Again. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • 2 years ago For some reason she couldn't put her finger on, something about that sentence made her stomach church. "H-he does l-like... Physics... Optics and light density... And all that, he also likes films too, if-if that's any help..." She stammered trying to keep herself together. 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago His knowledge of physics was only relevant to calculating the stress that movement and weight would have on his prosthesis. Optics... was decidedly not his field of study, and more than likely required understanding eyes beyond the fact that he was only in possession of a singular functional one. Anything he knew of light density was solely within the context of it passing through crystal and stone. He had no idea what 'films' were beyond a passing statement from Charricthran. "I am afraid you will have to elaborate, miss. Those subjects are well outside my wealth of knowledge, and I do not know what we have here that may fall inside- into? Those terms." 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • 2 years ago • edited For a brief moment Millie's brain faltered at the overload of awkwardness between the two of them, all she could think of was how much of a bad idea this was and how much she just wanted to say 'nevermind' and leave but her own anxiety wouldn't even let her do that so then the next thoughts in her head as her brain took a downward spiral into despair were thoughts of 'why'. Why couldn't Griffin just tell me what stuff he likes so I wouldn't have to bloody guess? Why did I think this was a good idea? Why did he have to talk to me? Why am I even here? Why- Stop! Her left eye twitched once. "I-I sorry..." She muttered, putting a hand on her temple then taking a deep breath as she reorganized her thoughts, "one... One more moment please..." She then took the time to do a careful mental search for something Griffin might like that could realistically exist in this current time period, it only took a few seconds before she spoke again, this time as calmly and clearly as she could. "Unfortunately, there was nothing in the Victorian period interest my uncle outside of his work that I've witnessed, and any hobbies I've seen him enjoy doesn't come from this or any previous time period... He... He owned quite a few manuscripts by Sir Isaac Newton... Most of them were on optics... Sorry to keep going on about that subject... Uh... He's a chemist but also dabbles in technology... Smokes... Drinks hard liquor... On occasion takes stimulant drugs... Is very non-religious... Is proficient in medicine, weaponry, hand to hand combat, multilingual, illusory, ventricular, slide of hand and is well experienced in dealing with the criminal underworld..." She paused, wondering if she said too much at that last part, "I... I don't know how much help this information is to you b-but I hope it's enough..." She concluded now waiting for Dr. Prince's response. see more 1 •Share › Avatar Tairais MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Richard paused, considered. Smiled, after a handful of moments. "Weaponry, illusory, and hand-to-hand combat, yes? I may have something for you. Come, come. I was creating a protoype of sorts in my workshop." Without another word, he spun on his heel and began to meander through the rows of bookshelves, slow enough that Millie wouldn't end up lost. 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Tairais • 2 years ago Millie had no problem keeping up with him, she was curious what he could have for her that involved those troubling keywords. 1 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy